Andrew Intra
Andrew Intra (アンドリュー·イントラ'' Andoru Intora) is an independent mage travelling the world with his sister, Emma Intra. He uses Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Requip, Sword Magic and Eye Magic. He is a First Generation Dragon Slayer that possesses the power to activate a mode called "Shadow Fire Dragon Mode", allowing him to use Shadow/Fire combination spells. He also uses Requipping and Sword Magic, which he uses to conceal his Dragon Slayer Magic from those he does not trust. On top of that, he uses different varieties of Eye Magic. He is also accused of raping his sister. But no one knows if that is really true... Appearance Andrew is a tall, muscular man in his late teens with black spikey hair that falls down to his nose in the form of bangs, blue eyes that often change color because of his Eye Magic, pointed ears that resemble an elf's and, as a dragon slayer, naturally pointed teeth. People often underestimate Andrew because of his carefree and immature way he deals with things, when in reality, he has enough power to do whatever he wants. Some can also misjudge him as to the way he dresses. Because he wears a dress shirt, people think he is much more mature than he actually is. Andrew's usual outfit consists of a white dress shirt and black dress pants, and a black coat. Along with that, He always wears his black and red tie he got from his foster parent, Shadium to conceal his true power. Without the tie, his magic could run rampant and destroy countless villages He is also known to wear armor when in a battle with a formidable opponent. When in the Grand Magic Games, him and his sister wear matching uniforms. A black cloak with gold trimming, a white dress shirt and his tie, as well as a pair of black jeans. Personality Andrew is carefree and easygoing, and is very clumsy and reckless. He consistently looks for a challenge. He is very protective over his sister and cares about her deeply, as he is the only person he really cares about. He is a very straight-to-the-point kind of person, and doesn't think about the aftermath of his actions, and only focuses on protecting those dear to him and destroying the enemy. Although he is usually friendly, when someone threatens his sister's life, he is ready to sacrifice his own in order to protect her, and often puts his life on the line in her place. When the time comes, he is ready to fight to protect everyone until the very last breath. In a fight, Andrew grows very serious and focuses out battle tactics and reading his opponent's weaknesses and fighting technique, then counters it. Andrew is also very overprotective over is girlfriend, Cara. Andrew is always watching over Emma and Cara, even though they are both well over capable of taking care of themselves. He feels like he has a job to take care of Cara, because her brother, Eren, is overprotective of her also. Andrew is the only one that Eren trusts with his sister, and Andrew is very greatful for that. He does everything in his power to protect her and Emma. Andrew is continuously trying to get stronger to make sure his doesn't have to deal with any more losses of dear ones, like his foster parents. He also doesn't want anyone to hurt Emma and wants to protect her and make her feel like she has a good home with him. He often goes to dark guilds and destroys them, or goes to top guilds in Fiore and challenges the strongest of them.. Andrew is a natural cook. As a child, no one took care of him after the disappearances of him and his sister's foster parents, so he decided to start cooking for his sister and himself and proved to be an amazing cook and everyone loves his food. As a Dragon Slayer, Andrew suffers from motion sickness. Andrew becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Eren. This, however, does not apply to Sinn, Mara, or Emma, as he considers him family, not transportation. Andrew can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. Relationships Emma Intra Emma is Andrew's sister, whom he cares for deeply. Him and his sister have been inseparable since birth and don't intend to be separated. If Emma's life is threatened, Andrew will risk his life to save her, or keep her alive. There have been multiple occasions where Andrew has fought opponents much stronger than him in order to protect Emma. Andrew and Emma share a happy, and cheerful life. Before they met Cara, Daniel, and Levi, they journeyed together throughout Fiore to find their purpose. As a child, Andrew always took care of Emma, and acted as the older brother figure, even though they are only minutes apart in age. Andrew and Emma are always goofing off and playing around with eachother. Cara Devledge Cara is Andrew's fiancee, who he is willing to die for, like Emma. He and Cara started off with a negative encounter, as Cara and Takeshi had attempted ambush on him and Emma, he was forced to counterattack both of them. When they met Cara for the second time, they battled it out, and ultimately, won. Cara and Takeshi then joined Andrew, Emma, and Daniel, to travel across Fiore, destroying Dark Guilds. They eventually all made and Independent Guild together. Sinn Andrew found Sinn wandering around shortly after Shadium and Shinium had dissapeared, when him and Emma were wandering around in the forest. Sinn, along with Mara, were found and raised by the two Dragon Slayers, and now, Sinn and Andrew are best friends, almost like Family. Andrew sees Sinn as Family, which is why he does not recieve motion sickness when Sinn carries him. Sinn and Andrew have a very deep trust, and Andrew can always rely on Sinn to get him out of sticky situations and vice versa. Shadium ?? Daniel Sharpe ?? Levi Devledge ?? = Magic and Abilities Magic '''Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Andrew to transform his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.With this Magic, Andrew is capable of swiftly dodging attacks, perform sneak attacks and travelling extremely fast. However, if Andrew is caught in his normal form, or by a different shadow, he is open to attacks. Andrew can use shadows to perform powerful attacks. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic is able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of that chosen weapon. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Andrew quickly gathers a large amount of power and sends out a burst of shadows out of his mouth. * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃''Eiryū no Zangeki''): Andrew engulfs his arm in shadows and punches his opponent. * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: (牙の破砕 Eiryū no Saiga): Andrew covers is arms in shadows and slashes at his opponent in a claw-like fashion. * Shadow Dragon's Claw (影竜の鉤爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): Andrew engulfs his legs in shadows and increases his kicking capabilities. * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Andrew turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. * Shadow Dragon's Vortex '(影竜の渦 Eiryū no Uzu''): Andrew creates a black hole-like vortex that will devour anything he wishes. * 'Shadow Dragon's Blade '(影竜のブレード Eiryū no Burēdo): Andrew forms a sword out of shadows, and can be shot at a distance, or used as a close-ranged weapon. * 'Shadow Dragon's Scales '(影竜の秤 Eiryū no Hakari): Andrew fires a volley of shadow spheres from their hand at the target of their choosing * 'Shadow Dragon's Eruption '(影竜の噴火 Eiryū no Funka): Andrew shoots out a dark sphere and upon impact, it erupts into a large shadow-geyser. * 'Secret Dragon Slayer's Art '(滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** 'Black Destruction: Shadow Blast '(ブラック破壊：シャドウブラスト Burakku hakai: Shadouburasuto) Andrew wraps his hands in shadows and sends it all at his opponent in a giant dark blast. ** 'Black Destruction: Nightmare Shred '(ブラック破壊：ナイトメア細断 Burakku hakai: Naitomea Hoso dan) Andrew engulfs his opponent in shadows and makes them vividly hallucinate horrible nightmares and slowly melting their away their sanity. '''Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Andrew that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Andrew an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Andrew's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible.According to Andrew's fellow Dragon Slayer and sister, Emma, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Zero, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Independent Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Andrew's fellow Dragon Slayer and sister, Emma, the similarly named White Drive. Shadow Fire Dragon Slayer Mode (モードシャドウ火竜 Modo Karyueiryu) Andrew is able to fuse elements of his Dragon Slayer Magic to double the power of his magic and use both elements simultaneously creating a new magic called Shadow Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. This magic allows him use shadows with the burning properties of fire, and fire with dark properties of shadows. * Flaming Shadow Dragon's Roa'r (燃えるような影の竜の咆哮 Karyūeiryū no Hōkō'') Andrew combines the power of both shadow and fire and releases an enormous beam of black fire from his mouth. It is strong enough to overwhelm a dragon for a split second. * '''Flaming Shadow Dragon's Dynamic Punch (ダイナミックパンチ Karyūeiryū no Dainamikkupanchu) Andrew wraps his hands in black fire and sends a barrage of punches at his opponent and finishes it off with a punch strong enough to tear a hole through a building * Flaming Shadow Dragon's Abyssal Smash '(深淵のスマッシュ ''Karyūeiryū no Shin'en no sumasshu) Andrew engulfs his arms in black flames and smashes his foe from all sides, inflicting massive damage. * '''Flaming Shadow Dragon's Sunfire Eclipse (サンファイアの日食 Karyūeiryū no Sanfaia no nisshoku) Andrew creates a massive ball of black fire over his head and launches it at his opponent, engulfing them in black flames and leaving them unable to move for a period of time. * Flaming Shadow Dragon's Hellfire Blast (ヘルファイア爆風 Karyūeiryū no Herufaia bakufū) Andrew wraps his hands in black fire and charges up a beam that fires in a direction and destroys everything in it's path * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi): ** '''Crimson Lotus: Black Flame Explosion (爆発影の刃 Bakuhatsu kage no ha) Requip: The Bladesmith '(ブレード·スミスを改造 ''Kansō: Za Buladosmis): Requip is Andrew's main magic, which he possesses great mastery. He is able to switch his swords extremely fast. His form of Requipping is called '''The Bladesmith. He can switch his blades mid-battle despite it normally taking a set amount of time. He owns hundreds of swords that he keeps in the pocket dimension. His almost instant requipping magic is known throughout all of Fiore and most dark guilds fear him. Andrew uses this to conceal is Dragon Slayer Magic from those he may not trust. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): Andrew is also adept at using sword magic in combination with his requipping. As the name suggest, the user can manipulate his swords to perform magical attacks to amplify damage. He has specific spells for each type of sword he has. Andrew uses this and Requipping to hide his Dragon Slayer Magic. * 'Flaming Sword Edge '(剣の刃をフレーミング Ken no ha o furēmingu): Andrew wraps his sword in flames and charges at his opponent, then strikes him from all sides, leaving his body in scorching pain. ** 'Explosive Flame Blade '(爆炎刃 Bakuenjin): Similar to that of a Fire Dragon Slayers, Andrew spins his sword around in a circular motion and sends a fiery explosion towards the enemy. * 'Torrent Slash '(トレントスラッシュ Torentosurasshu) Andrew charges at his opponent and slashes them with the force of a torrent. ** 'Quad-Wave Smash '(クワッドウェーブスマッシュ kuwaddou~ēbusumasshu) Andrew sticks his sword in the ground and calls four waves to flow and smash into the opponent, drowning them, rusting their armor and sapping their energy * 'Thunder Swing '(サンダースイング Sandāsuingu) Andrew charges his sword up with lightning magic and slashes at his opponent, sending thunderous pain into their bodies ** 'Thunderstorm Strike '(雷雨ストライク Raiu sutoraiku) Andrew calls down a thunder strike to strike his enemy down * 'Earthquake '(地震 Jishin) Andrew sends tremors through the ground to shift the ground around his opponent ** 'Boulder Bash '(ボルダーバッシュ Borudābasshu) Andrew swings at his opponent and hits him with the power and force of a giant boulder * 'Frozen Tomb '(冷凍墓 Reitō haka) Andrew sends a frozen blast at his for and incases him in a block of ice ** 'Icicle Impale '(つらら突き刺す Tsurara tsukisasu) Andrew impales his opponent with a giant icicle streaming from his sword * 'Dark Pulse '(ダークパルス Dākuparusu) Andrew sends out a force of dark energy at his opponent ** 'Shadow's Doom '(影のドゥーム Kage no do~ūmu) ''Andrew entraps his enemy in shadows, blinding him and sapping his life force ** '''Black Rampage '(黒の大暴れ Kuro no dai abare) Having equiped his shield, Andrew can perform a spell that allows him to engulf himself in his '''Dragon Slayer Shadows and go on a rampage, dealing subsequent attacks at light speed to whomever he is fighting. * Blinding Light '(ブラインディングライト ''Buraindinguraito) Andrew sends out a beam of light energy at his opponent that leaves him blind ** 'Holy Strike '(ホーリーストライク Hōrīsutoraiku) Andrew charges up his sword and slashes his enemy from the sky. '''Eye Magic * Foresight '(先見の明 ''Senken no mei) ''Andrew turns his eyes red, and activates his '''Foresight '''vision. This allows him to see a few seconds in the future, giving him prior warning as to attacks. He uses this whenever he is in battle, and often pairs it with '''Analysis '''vision, giving him future-sight and information on his opponent. This, however, cannot be used against unpredictable people, like Natsu Dragneel, who have no real attack patterns. * '''Heat-Seek/X-Ray '(熱シーク/X線 Netsu shīku/X-sen) When activated, this magic allows him to see through walls, floors and ceilings. This magic also allows Andrew to seek invisible units, find heat signatures in buildings, underground and through walls. He uses this to track down units, and investigating buildings before entering them. Andrew's eyes turn Purple when using this magic. * 'Analysis '(解析 Kaiseki) Upon activating '''Analysis, Andrew's eyes turn white and in his vision, display information on his opponent. This includes height, weight, magic, relatives, and physcial capabilites. He used this to counter the Oracion Seis master, Zero, by knowing his weak points and his strong points. This magic, however, does not work on anonymous people who have no record, as it uses a type of Archive Magic. Physical Capabilities Master Swordsmanship: Andrew possesses master swordsmanship of the highest caliber. Andrew's offensive capabilities exceed those of a normal swordsman and he is able to fight off hundreds of dark mages at the same time. He also is able to deflect multiple arrow shots and even bullets. He can use both the normal and reverse grip of a sword to fight with and can fight with virtually any weapon. Andrew's slashes alone are able to cut through metal and stone with a clean swipe. Enhanced Smell: Andrew has an incredible sense of smell. He can track down a person from miles away. Enhanced Hearing: Andrew also has enhanced hearing. He can hear from incredible distances. During the Grand Magic Games, he heard a mage from the Raven Tail guild whisper about their sabotage plans to destroy the Fairy Tail guild. Equipment Elemental Swords: Andrew's most used swords are elemental swords that have the properties of their respective elements. Shadium's Tie: Shadium's Tie was gifted to Andrew as a seal to protect him and his magic from destroying everything. This Tie can transform into a shield that does hand-in-hand with Andrew's Shadow Sword. Category:Sword Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User